


Thorns

by shonn



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Luce/Rachel (Imagine Me & You)
Kudos: 14





	Thorns

Owning a flower shop meant Luce had gotten accustomed to the pinpoint of thorns early in her career. The pain barely registered anymore, so she could arrange a dozen roses without noticing the tiny red spots littering her fingers as vibrant and alive as the silken petals.

Until Rachel.

After saying goodbye in the park, Luce returned to her shop and tried to get back to work. Life had to continue, and her flowers still required care. But, it was difficult to concentrate with the taste of Rachel fresh on her lips.

Now, everything was more real, held more meaning, was felt more intensely.

Now, she could no longer escape the stab of the thorns even as they served as a reminder of Rachel's body pressed against her own.

Now, all she had was beauty laced with pain.


End file.
